


Morning Mess

by Kiwi_Senpai



Series: Night Time Fun [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Smut, sleep kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: K going along with Aiko’s kink and sneaking in the bedroom at night.





	1. Night 1

K walks in smiling seeing that Aiko is still sleeping, it’s time to try it out. He walks over the his bed and slowly sits on the edge of the bed. K puts a hand on Aiko’s head petting him while sliding a hand in his pants. He plays around with the sleeping one cock feeling it start to grow. 

K takes out his cock and starts to jerk himself off to get hard. When he was semi hard he stops and begins to undress the sleeping Aiko. He rubs a hand on the others stomach going up to his chest. 

_‘I hope you’re a light sleeper, boy.’_ K says in his head moving his hand to his face. He slaps him twice and smiles seeing him not flinch in his sleep. 

K moves towards his head turning it to the side and open up his mouth. K shoves his semi hard dick down Aiko’s throat. Without wasting time he begin to fuck his mouth. Aiko began sucking him off in his sleep. The cock gag was so worth it. He fucked his face roughly, making sure his cock was all the way in his mouth. A mixture of precum and saliva pooled on the bed as you heard slushing noises come from his mouth.

K pulled out his mouth with a "pop" noise echoing off the walls since Aiko was sleep he wouldn't cum in his mouth, but in his ass. K went on the bed and lifted up Aiko’s legs while spreading them apart. Since his cock was covered with the drool and precum mix he decided to use that as a lube and head straight towards his hole. K entered him with one hard thrust watching his body flinch. He rhythmically began fucking the sleeping male not holding back. He put a hand over Aiko’s neck beginning to choke him. His life was in his hands, which was a huge turn on. He fucked him harder while choking him, before moving his hands. He didn’t want to kill him. He continues to fuck him roughly finding his prostate soon enough. He pounds into his prostate while biting on his neck. The sleeping Aiko soon shot his load all over his chest. K rubbed it in his chest as if it were lotion.

K soon reached his climax, releasing Inside of him. He slowly pulled out panting and wiped his cock off. He left Aiko in the bed like that to wake up a mess. He put his cock back in his pants before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.


	2. Night 2

K slowly opened up Aiko’s door, yesterday was fun so he figured he could try it again. He went in the room and walks over to his bed. He noticed the cock gag on the dresser and smiles. First step, undress! He went on the bed and carefully undressed Aiko, not moving his sleeping body too much. Not being able to cum in his mouth was boring so he decided to skip the blow job this time. He grabs the large cock gag and spreads Aiko’s legs. He put the gag by his entrance sliding it in slowly. 

When the gag was fully penetrated, K pumped the Dildo in and out of his ass. He did it roughly as the gag went in dry. He noticed his sleeping Aiko was now hard as a rock. He used a hand and stroked his length as he pumped the dildo in and out fast and hard.

His hand became slippery covered in precum that dripped from Aiko’s cock. He forced the dildo in to the hilt and leans over his body and bites on his nipple. He moved his teeth, pinching and grinding on his nipple. He pulled back as he bit, stretching out his nipple. K opens his mouth then sucks on his nipple felling Aiko’s body move under his touch. He felt spurts of cum his chest and Aiko’s. 

K chuckles sitting up on the bed. Max seemed to fall into a deeper sleep with his orgasm. He took the cock gag from Aiko’s hole and put it in his mouth, locking it. He grabs a leash and attaching it to Aiko’s matching collar. He flips Aiko over in doggy style entering Aiko dry with one rough thrust. 

K placed his hands on hips pounding into him at an angle, going in his hole deeper. He pulls on the leash choking him slightly while pounding into him. Aiko began to drool from the gag, light choking, and burning pleasure from his ass. Before long he stopped pulling on the collar and leaned forward. He bit down on Aiko's neck leaving bite marks all over his neck. 

The new angle allowed K deeper into the sleeping pets hole. He pounded harder pulling on his hair. K had reached his limit and with two final thrust, he filled up the sleeping boy. K let out a relived sigh pulling out from Aiko with a pop sound. He left out the room leaving Aiko in the same position with cum leaking from his ass. 


End file.
